Adiós
by Pikarito
Summary: Adiós, a veces una palabra que se torna dolorosa al pronunciarla pero que muchas veces es una señal que pronto volverás a ver a esa persona, un corto relato un tanto triste que pretende agradarles al leerlo... Espero lo disfruten ...


**Bueno no sé como habrá quedado lo que leerán a continuación, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños algo atrasado pero se puede tomar como regalo del día del amigo (?) XD jajaja...**

 **En fin... Esto va dedicado a Sirena Misty, si te preguntas la hice escuchando la canción _"Last one"_ de Master's sun, yo lloré al escribirla con esa canción jaja... Bueno feliz cumpleaños (atrasado :v) y espero que tus vacaciones te hayan servido para descansar un poco de la locura de todos los días jajaja...**

 **Para los demás espero que les guste este pequeño relato triste a mi entender y que no haya quedado tan tan tan mal...**

 **Sin más que decir disfruten de esto que leerán a continuación llamado _"Adiós"..._**

 **Pikabesos para todos!**

 **~.~.~.~.~.~**

" _-Yo no quiero irme."_

Los sonidos de pequeños latidos retumbaban en aquel lugar, a pesar de que sabía que a su alrededor se escuchaban muchos más sonidos, que era conciente de que había personas corriendo con diferentes objetos cerca, solo escuchaba esos pequeños golpes que parecían cada vez más débiles.

" _-No quiero desaparecer."_

Todo era oscuro, frío, no podía escuchar nada más que no sean esos pocos sonidos retumbantes, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía allí?

" _-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago en este lugar? Quiero regresar.- Se dejó caer mientras lloraba con sus rodillas tocando aquel frío suelo."_

Las lágrimas que caían replicaban al tocar el suelo, no quería estar allí, no era su lugar.

-¡Déjenme!- Luchaba contra aquellas personas vestidas de blanco, necesitaba entrar a aquel lugar.- ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Déjenme entrar, no puedo perderla!

Su voz parecía susurro desde aquel lugar oscuro que solo le provocaba dolor, presionaba su cabeza con fuerza a medida que continuaba llorando, el dolor era inmenso y no entendía porqué. De pronto silencio, silencio desgarrador, los sonidos palpitantes se habían apagado, nada se oía.

-No.- Ni siquiera parecía ver a la gente que cruzaba desesperada frente a él, todos parecían formas indefinidas como imágenes borrosas frente a él.- No la escucho, ya no la siento.- Dejó de luchar para seguir viendo hacía el frente como muriendo de a poco.- ¡No!- De un movimiento rápido se abrió paso a través de aquellas personas y llegó a su lado, ahí estaba, tendida con sus ojos cerrados, sus labios, aquellos que parecían deslumbrarlo al reír se encontraban opacos, secos, su piel, aquella suave piel que lo enloquecía ya parecía no tener color, no veía sus heridas, ante sus ojos parecían haber desaparecido.- No por favor, despierta.- Quería tocarla pero sus manos le temblaban.- Despierta, logramos ganar ¿Sabes? Lo logramos.- Le hablaba contándole de su logro como si eso la despertara.- Todo esta bien, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, hasta Pikachu esta bien, por favor.- No la veía reaccionar así que decidió tocarla sintiendo que estaba fría como si de hielo se tratara, que sus ojos, a pesar de estar cerrados, se encontraban oscuros.- Abre tus ojos, permite que vea ese hermoso color esmeralda que me gusta, grítame, regáñame, golpéame si quieres pero por favor, por favor no me dejes.

" _-Estoy aquí, mírame."_

Lo llamaba desde aquel lugar, trataba de tocarlo, trataba de hablarle pero no podía, observaba con dolor como él lloraba sin consuelo tratando de que despertara, como su cuerpo no se movía.

" _-Pero.- Se observó sus manos.- ¿Por qué no me levanto de ahí? Si estoy bien, estoy bien.- No entendía porqué si ella se veía bien no se movía, porqué no lo abrazaba.- Estoy bien."_

Quería acercarse pero no podía, golpeaba aquella extraña fuerza invisible que ya no le permitía acercarse, había pasado un tiempo ya y aún seguía igual, no entendía que pasaba ¿Por qué lo veía solo? ¿Dónde estaba ella? Había visto como ese día lo sacaban de la habitación soltando gritos desgarradores que retumbaban en aquel lugar, se vio a ella misma solo aquella vez.

" _-Ya no llores, no quiero verte llorar."_

Seguía tratando de hablarle pero no podía hacerlo, él no la escuchaba, pasaban días y noches donde solo podía observarlo perdido dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su rostro.

" _-Ya no quiero verte así."_

Había cubierto su rostro llorando por verlo de esa forma, ella lo amaba no quería verlo sufrir. De pronto una pequeña luz que cambiaba de color tomando diferentes tonos se apareció frente a ella.

" _-Tú no puedes estar con él porque ya no perteneces a su mundo.- Aquella luz le hablaba en un tono cariñoso._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Asustada la observaba bailar frente a ella hasta que se sorprendió al verla separarse en otras pequeñas luces._

 _-Tuviste un accidente ayudando a quien amas a defender el mundo.- La luz de color amarillo casi cremoso fue la primera en hablar._

 _-Lo protegiste del ataque de uno de aquellos Pokémon furiosos.- La segunda en hablar fue la luz que parecía tener un color verde bastante claro._

 _-A causa de las heridas que tuviste debiste dormir para siempre y así no sentirías dolor.- La tercera era de un color rojo no tan fuerte._

 _-¿Dormir para no sentir dolor? Ahora siento más dolor que antes, estoy sufriendo, mi corazón llora doliendo cada vez más._

 _-Podemos ayudarte a despedirte, no podemos volverte a poner a su lado pero si a que le permitas despedirse.- La cuarta y última luz de color rosada bailaba delante de ella con las demás detrás._

 _-Cuando duerma tendrás solo media hora para despedirte antes que debas venir con nosotros, ya no podemos dejarte aquí, te necesitamos."_

Ella esperó con dolor a que él se quedara dormido, al verlo ya en un profundo sueño las luces que la acompañaban comenzaron a emitir más brillo cambiando el lugar en el que estaban. Ahora ella estaba parada en un pequeño campo con flores, la brisa y el sol golpeaban en su piel haciendo que se sintiera un poco más tranquila.

-Espéranos aquí.- Las luces bailaron un poco antes de desaparecer volando dejándola sola mientras tomaba una flor sentándose en el suelo.

Él estaba parado mirando la nada, no recordaba nunca haber soñado con ese lugar y mucho menos creía estar despierto.

-¿Por qué estoy en un lugar así?- Observaba aquel lugar con flores recordando de nueva cuenta los momentos que había pasado con ella.- Maldición, no quiero estar aquí si no es con ella.- Presionó sus manos dejando que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos color café.

Seguía allí parado sin moverse hasta que cuatro pequeñas luces aparecieron ante él bailando y riendo, las observaba sin comprender que podían ser.

-Te cumpliremos aquel deseo que tanto anhelas.- La luz de color rosada tomó la palabra.- Dejaremos que la veas solo una vez más.

-¿Qué?- Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, ¿A caso esas pequeñas luces hablaban de ella?- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Las luces bailaron de arriba hacía abajo para luego entre risas pedirle que las siguiera, él sin dudarlo lo hizo, las siguió casi corriendo, su corazón parecía acelerarse con la carrera realizada cuando de pronto la vio, allí estaba arrodillada con una pequeña flor roja en sus manos, tan hermosa y viva como antes.

-Misty.- Corrió apresurado luego de susurrar su nombre.

Las luces estaban con ella haciendo que se levantara del césped, al levantar su vista pudo verlo tieso a pocos pasos de ella, respiraba agitado y sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

-Ash.- Susurró y como si supieran que su tiempo se acababa corrieron el uno contra el otro abrazándose con fuerza.

-Te extraño, te necesito, por favor regresa conmigo.- Sus palabras parecían confundirse entre sus sollozos.

-Estoy desapareciendo de a poco Ash.- Se aferró a él con fuerza también entre sollozos.

-¿Desapareciendo?- Se separó un poco de ella.- No, tú estas aquí mira.- Comenzó a tocarla.- Eres real, puedo tocarte, estas viva.- Con desesperación acariciaba su rostro.

-No lo estoy, solo.- No podía hablar, debía despedirse y eso le dolía.- Debemos despedirnos aquí Ash.- Subió su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de él.- Mi corazón duele sabes, comienzo a desaparecer, tú pareces tan lejano aunque estés tan cerca, no puedo dejar de llorar, yo.

-Misty.- Sus lágrimas caían con fuerza.- No temas.- La abrazó, por esa vez sintió que, aunque aquello doliera tanto como para sentir a su corazón desgarrarse, debía ser fuerte por ambos.- Las despedidas solo son una forma de fortalecer nuestro cariño, aunque ya no estés siempre serás mi primer y único amor.- Cada palabra le dolía provocando que su agarre sea más poderoso.- Alejaré la oscuridad y esperaré por ti, lo prometo.- Volvió a presionarla con fuerza.

Las luces comenzaron a danzar cerca de ellos viéndolos abrazados.

-Ya casi es hora.- Ella se separó un poco de él para verlo.- Debo irme, volveremos a vernos, prometo regresar por ti.- Tomó su mano derecha.- Nunca voy a soltarla, hasta que el mundo acabe yo estaré a tu lado.- Levantó su otra mano y acariciando su mejilla se acercó un poco a él.- Vive Ash, sigue tu camino, yo estaré bien, dejaré a alguien para que siempre te acompañe hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a juntarse, por favor cuídalo.

-Debemos irnos ya.- Las luces se acercaron a ellos.- Nosotros la cuidaremos.- Y ante los ojos de ambos, cuatro pequeños Pokémon aparecieron.

-De acuerdo.- Misty asintió.

-Misty, yo.- Volvió a abrazarla.- Nunca te olvidaré, aunque duela nunca lo haré.

-Sé que no lo harás.- Ella se separó pero antes de poder decir algo lo besó, fue un beso lleno de dolor y tristeza pero a la vez amor y felicidad, un beso que allí sellaba la promesa de volverse a ver cuando sea el momento.

Ella junto a los Pokémon se alejaban de aquel lugar deteniendo sus pasos a unos cuantos metros.

-Cuídenla Celebi, Jirachi, Victini, Mew, no la dejen sola.- Él la observaba lejos aún con un par de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, los Pokémon le asintieron comenzando a desaparecer junto con aquel lugar.

" _-Adiós Ash, te amo."_

Aquel susurro provocó que despertara algo agitado observando dentro de su habitación.

-¿Un sueño?- Se preguntó viendo como su Pokémon amarillo se despertaba preguntándose que le sucedía a su amigo.- ¿De verdad fue solo un sueño?- Levantó su mano derecha hasta su cabeza pero la quitó de golpe al sentir algo suave en ella.- ¿Qué?- Observó su mano y vio con sorpresa una pequeña flor roja que no parecía estar marchita.- Fue real, yo.- Pikachu se acercó a la flor y la olfateó.

-Pika.- Sus pequeños ojos se tornaron brillosos.- Pika… chu pi.- Ver a su amigo llorar al sentir el olor de la chica le dolió.

-Ya Pikachu.- Lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarlo.- Ella esta bien, pronto volveremos a verla.- Pikachu levantó sus ojitos aún con lágrimas para verlo.- Prometió regresar cuando sea el momento indicado, debemos ser fuertes, ¿Si?- Se limpió una solitaria lágrima al ver como su Pokémon lo imitaba asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama para bajar al comedor a comer algo cuando sintieron un ruido proveniente del jardín, salieron con cuidado y escondido tras unas enormes masetas que su madre había colocado cerca de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño bulto que parecía ser un Pokémon.

-¿Quién eres pequeño?- Ash se acercó con Pikachu tras él, se agachó un poco para así poder verlo mejor.- Sal de ahí ven.

-Ma.- Un pequeño quejido se sintió cuando se movió fuera de su escondite dejando sorprendido a Ash.- Marill.- El Pokémon ratón azul se acercó a él aferrandose a sus piernas flexionadas.

" _...dejaré a alguien para que siempre te acompañe hasta que nuestros caminos vuelvan a juntarse, por favor cuídalo…"_

Aquella frase retumbaba en su mente, ¿Se refería a Marill? Lo observó y agachándose aún más lo abrazó mientras Pikachu subía a su hombro.

-Tranquilo Marill, nosotros te cuidaremos.- Acarició la pequeña cabeza provocando que el Pokémon lo observe.- Juntos esperaremos a que ella vuelva.- Lo levantó del suelo y algo llamó su atención, colgado del cuello del Pokémon se podía ver un pequeño dije con forma de gota.- La medalla cascada.- La tocó y sonriendo observó el cielo aún estrellado, Pikachu y Marill lo imitaron.- Esperaremos por ti, sé que mi corazón sanará de a poco pero nunca estarás fuera de él, hasta pronto Misty, yo también te amo.

Y una brisa cálida pasó cerca de ellos golpeando con cuidado sus cuerpos haciendo creer que ella estaba a su lado, mostrando así que los tres esperarían pacientes el regreso de aquella chica que alguna vez compartió un mismo camino a su lado.

-Nuestro viaje hacía nuestro reencuentro acaba de empezar y no nos rendiremos hasta haber cumplido cada uno de nuestros sueños.- Observó el horizonte.- Luchemos por llegar a ser lo que siempre quisimos, liga Pokémon prepárate que nuestro viaje al fin del mundo acaba de comenzar.- Cerró su puño frente a si acompañado de las miradas decisivas de ambos Pokémon, llegaría a cumplir no solo su sueño, sino también el de ella esperando el día en que pueda volver a tenerla delante de él como lo habían prometido.

 _ **Fin...~~~**_

 _ **Bueno espero sus comentarios y/o críticas al respeto...**_

 _ **Y si quieren escuchar la canción que me inspiró por favor enviar mensaje preguntando por ella porque no creo poder poner el enlace aquí X3...**_

 ** _Ya sin más que decir los dejo para leernos en mi próxima aparición (?) parezco fantasma ya jajajaja..._**

 ** _Bye~_**


End file.
